Too Good for a Title (OHSHC Fan-fiction)
by KawaiiUniverse
Summary: Follow Ayame and Hikari in an adventure in Ouran! Who knows what these two will cause? Love? Maybe. Adventure? Definitely! Humor? Of course! As long as it's Ouran, anything is bound to happen.
1. Transferring

I tapped my pencil, impatiently waiting for class to end. Today was the day, the day that I, Ayame Yamato, would finally confess to the most perfect guy in the world! _Hikaru Hitachiin_...JUST KIDDING! Hah, you actually _believed that_? Pssh, I'm not into that stupid girl stuff. My name _really_ is Ayame Yamato though, I don't go to Ouran, _but_ I'm going to "apply" for it just to show those snobby, rich people. You'll know what I mean in just a sec.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat to the door. I nearly sprinted to the principal's office plus I almost tripped on the way. Once I arrived, the secretary looked up with one of those 'kill-me-now' expressions. _Does she __ever __smile?_ I gave her a big smile, just to be those kinds of people and asked for Mr. Hashimoto. The middle aged woman, Barbra I believe her name was, replied with a really satisfied no. I couldn't believe it, when I needed him the most, he wasn't here! **THE PRINCIPAL THAT'S ALWAYS HERE NO MATTER WHAT, WAS NOT HERE!** Suddenly a sort of manly voice was heard, which sounded like Mr. Hashimoto's.

"Barb, you can go home now, leave the kid to me." This woman just nodded and said a yes sir; next thing you know she's flying out the window. Literally flying out the window; I don't even know _how_ honestly, but I'm not gonna question it. Beside that, there was familiar giggling which led me to think that I was actually living in an insane asylum. Turns out I'm not insane and that giggling is indeed the craziest person known to humankind, Hikari hoshino. With her light brown highlights and not so natural colored hair, and her brownish-orange eyes.

"Hey," She walked in like it was nothing. "I can't believe the secretary actually believed that." If she wasn't my best friend I would have knocked that innocent look off her not-so-innocent face.

"So now that we've driven the secretary out, what now, _Sherlock_?"

"We hack into the system and get us both into Ouran! I wanna meet myself a sexy hunk of guy. Like tall and that wild type of guy. You get me?"

"You lost me at sexy."

"Not everyone's a fan."

"Ahem, _anyway, _where the heck is that guys office?" Obviously I was talking about . My dear friend pointed to it and we walked in like we owned the place. We went inside the cluttered room. "Is this the first sign of a hoarder?"

"No Wattson, it's the sign of a single lonely man in desperate need of another man." We found the computer after stepping on many papers and takeout menus. Fortunately for us it was already logged in, so there was no code-cracking needed. From then on out it was time to get into the student records, which was surprisingly easy if I might add.

"Aww, you actually looked more like a girl Ayame! YOU LOOKED SO CUTE!" I gave her that death glare you give your grandmother at Thanksgiving when she takes the last piece of pumpkin pie . I look somewhat like a boy, but at least I'm a hit with the ladies, I can't deny that. Hikari clicked on those records and got ready to send all of them to Ouran. Meanwhile I was taking down all the security systems with just my phone and aluminum foil; don't ask. Once she was done, it was her turn to be transferred into the rich prick school. I pushed her off the chair and did all that stuff to get her in the system.

I stretched from the 2 hours and a half we spent just messing around with the system. It was all too easy really. After those two hours a really late "We're part of Ouran!" was said by none other than me. We both lazily high-fived each other. Both of us were surprisingly A+ students and at the top of our school, so Ouran education wouldn't be a problem for us, but what really bugged me was how we were going to get the uniforms.

"So about the uniforms...?"

"Don't worry I know a guy wh-" Before she could finish her long list of people she knows, a squeak of a door was heard. "That door should really get repaired." hopefully the principal hadn't heard me with his freakishly good hearing. I once said the word 'hell' I had to clean the whole school; true story. Hikari didn't look panicky at all. Instead she was playing with the tape dispenser which looked pretty shiny. I looked around the room, planning our escape route. There was an open window, which seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean we are A+ students, but I never said we weren't trouble makers. I shrugged and said "Everybody only lives once." I ran for the open window grabbing my distracted friend, with tape dispenser and all. What? we just wanted a souvenir. Instead of landing on a soft patch of grass, we actually landed on cacti. Both Hikari and I just gave each other that look and got up like nothing had happened. All I noticed was that our clothes were ripped.

"Hey now we can really go beg for money. Wanna go?"

Hikari thought about it for a second. "Nah, I gotta get home to the dark one."

"Uh-huuuh, well have fun?" After that both of us left on our merry ways, Hikari skipping while I just slowly limped home. I got a few terrified looks,but all was fine. Hikari lived in what was referred to as a 'commoner house' by the rich and dumb of Ouran. The 'commoner house' is just an apartment complex, which is really nice actually. While Hikari lived with her mom in the apartment, I lived in like one of those cottage like houses that you would probably miss if you were driving by. The best part is, I have absolutely no neighbors; yay. Note the sarcasm. I lived with mother and the bum of a father I have, stayed in the United States of America and got himself a stripper. You heard right, my mom and I were left for a _stripper_. Well now we live a perfect li- wait what life?! I basically live on my own since mom's never home anymore, only at night when she sleeps her sorrows away and forgets she has me. _Yipee_.

I opened the door to the cottage like house and entered with a sigh, then heading straight into my room, changing into more comfortable clothing. I hated skirts, but it was one of the uniform restrictions at our now old school. "Hopefully I'll be confused for a guy." I mumbled to myself. I went ahead downstairs after debating on what to make. Finally I decided on ramen. I got all the ingredients together realizing only then that I had absolutely no noodles in this dang house! I ran upstairs and got some money to go to the supermarket. This is the only time where my otaku stamina does not get to me. I dashed out of the house and to the store. I finally got there,but to my convenience they were closed. "Why do you do this to me?" I cried out loud bagining on the shutdown automatic doors. My stomach grumbled almost screaming for me to feed it something. _Maybe I can find a dead __squirrel_.

"What's wrong?" Some random brunette said.

"Well I was gonna make ramen, but guess I'll have to settle for a dead animal or something." I don't even know why I was saying this to some complete stranger, but I was probably delusional and just starved to death.

"I might have some at home." She did that motion where you're thinking in a cool way.

"Really?" I said almost crying when she had said those words. I dragged myself to the stranger, noticing it had been a girl all along "Hi my name's Ayame Yamato." I got up willingly and held out my hand for her to shake it.

"Haruhi Fujioka." She said, shaking my hand with a firm grip. She then led me to her place, which seemed oddly familiar, but I was too flippin hungry to even know. "Wait here." She said, going up to what seemed like apartments. I waited a few minutes which seemed like an eternity. Then the moment came when all I thought was that this is all a dream and I'm probably laying on the ground dead somewhere. I pinched myself making sure and was just so overwhelmed with happiness at that moment in time. I don't know if I cried, but that was the appropriate time. I thanked Haruhi with a hug and everything. She returned it and was probably weirded out, but who ares, I got food!

"I owe you my soul!" I said finally letting her go.

"Please don't rip it out. Anyway, it was no trouble at all." She smiled. She then said goodbye and went on to her house. I happily skipped to my house singing some song on the way there. It had gotten really dark, but who cares, I had my precious noodles and I wasn't going to die tonight. I opened the door and quickly made my dinner.

**Hello guys~! As you can see I re-wrote this whole thing; it was just really bugging me. Anyway, if its your first time reading this then, this is the much better version and don't even ask about the previous one *shudders*. Hope you liked it and please leave me some kind of review if not then thank you for reading I guess o.o **


	2. Welcome to Ouran!

I woke up to the sunlight in my face and the annoying birds tweeting along. To think today would be the day we would be joining the likes of _those_ people. I stretched and slipped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. I put on some cargo pants and some random uniform shirt I found. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast; to my surprise I wasn't hungry. I headed out and went to go get Hikari. Just as I was arriving, I heard evil laughter coming from inside the apartment . I opened the door, which was always open. Inside I saw her staring out the window with a maniacal look on her face; she mumbled something and then started to scream. After that her head spinned and I had to get an exorcist. The end. Just kidding, but she did say something in some other language. Hikari then got back to her not-so-normal self.

"HEY YOU MIDGET!"

She proceeded to grab a hold of my arm, dragging me to what will now be known as pink hell. On our way, Hikari here decided that speaking to random strangers was the way to go; so I spent four of the most uninteresting hours of my life hearing if unicorns were better than foxes. As you can tell, we were four hours late going into the pink idiotic school of doom. We looked around for the chairman's office, just to make sure he knew we were new to this school. Luckily for us the rich and dumb of this school had come out of class for either lunch or just break time.

Ten minutes later and they disappeared somewhere. Hikari found me and then dragged me along claiming that she had found this mans office. Hikari wasn't lying, she had _actually_ accomplished something in her life!

"Come on!" she said running in.

I followed behind and next thing you know Hikari's rolling on the floor. She started laughing uncontrollably, "Hey Ayame I'm your size!" I rolled my eyes and went to sit at one of the chairs. Then I realized, the chairman wasn't here, which left me to wonder whether everyone's running away from us or it's just that we're not lucky enough. I got up and searched the room trying find our schedules. Well it was bad enough Hikari was just being as useless as ever, so why not? I found the schedules near an empty table. I forgot to mention we were first years. Me and Hikari were in the same class once again, it wasn't a surprise at all though. Class 1-A it was, so I dragged Hikari outside before she jumped out a window or something. She was complaining how she didn't get to pet the 'Dark One'.

We finally arrived down to the class. I apologized for both Hikari and I and we took our seats. I was all the way in the back behind some boy with brown hair. It wasn't too long till lunch time, so I didn't really get the point of coming down here. I shrugged it off as the teacher dismissed us. I caught up with Hikari at the doorway. On the way to the big 'lunch room' (if you could call it that) we talked about the one book we had started. Hikari kept saying how she would almost cry at every part because the main character just kept describing what Hikari thought was the most perfect guy in this universe. That's how _her _description of some imaginary guy came to be. So now we were at the rich lunch room. Knowing that lunch was bound to be expensive, I had brought my own lunch, sadly Sherlock here didn't, so I had to buy her something. As we stood in line to get crazy here something to eat, I was grabbed by some blonde kid who didn't know anything about personal space.

"He's perfect Kyoya! We're going to have to do something about that dark red hair, but other than that, he's going to be a natural!"

"_Excuse me?_" I kind of hit the guy across the head making him go into some kind of emo corner, something I would expect Hikari to do. Four eyes over there just kept writing in his notebook and looking up once in a while. Before I could do something else something or _someone _had jumped on my back, almost causing me to fall; I regained my balance just in time.

"What's your name~?" The small boy asked, with a flowery smile.

"Ayame, what's yours?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny~! Or anything really. What do you wanna call me? Huh yumi-chan?"

"I'll just call you Hunny I guess." Wait what did he call me? Yumi-chan?

The boy jumped off my back and went back to some tall silent guy which strangely fit Hikari's description. As expected Hikari was hitting on the guy, saying the corniest pick-up lines you could ever come up with. I inched away from this group of insane kids, trying to go unnoticed. I had lost Hikari to that tall guy; there was no hope for her anymore. I managed to sneak away from the group and to the classroom. I went to my desk and sat down eating lunch peacefully. There were a few kids here and there, but nobody talked to me. From then on my afternoon was as boring as ever. Or so I thought.

The end of our school day came and it was time to study for millions of easy tests! Even though they were pretty easy, studying was pretty fun to do. Hikari and I went to find a nice quiet place . All four libraries were too full and there was _way_ too much noise. "Is there anywhere to study in this dang school?!" We walked until we came upon some room labeled the "third music room" or something like that. We opened the door to something unexpected. Rose petals were flying everywhere and those cliche sparkles surrounded us. Before a "Welcome" or anything along the lines was said, I closed the doors just in time. "I am not getting involved with those people again...wait Hikari?" I turned around and She was headed towards the doors yelling "I'M SO GONNA MAKE YOU MINE!" I guess she was referring to that tall guy, but anyway, I did the only thing I could do at the moment and ran after her. She opened the doors and walked in like she owned the place. She walked towards the brunette which by then I figured was as a matter of fact Haruhi.

"Haruhi, my man!" How's it been?" She said slapping the poor girl's back. everyone just stared at her.

Two ginger headed guys spoke. I was guessing they were twins. That or they were gay lovers. You never know around these parts."How do you know Haruhi?"

"Who's Haruhi?"

"You just said her- I mean his name!" Both yelled.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" This time righty mcrighterstan yelled.

"I never met a Haruhi in my life!" Hikari screamed back.

"Come on we're going to go file a lawsuit against these people Ayame! The nerve of them telling me what I can and cannot do!" Hikari went ahead and just dragged me along. Then, like nothing had happened, blondie from before, had taken a hold of my hand and pulled me away from the only way out of this crazy house; well school more like it.

"I heard a rumor go around school about you. Some might say it involved you being into men. So which of these men so you prefer: the devilish type?" He pointed to the gay lovers...or twins as I was told.

"The loli-shota or the wild? Or both together?" Blondie motioned towards Hunny and the tall guy.

"Oooooh, ooooohhhh!I PREFER THE WILD TYPE! COME 'ERE TIGER!" Hikari was pulled to the side by the twins before she could tackle him.

"The cool type? The natural?" This time he pointed to four eyes and Haruhi. The question of the day was: why was Haruhi here of all people? But the more important one was: why the freak is there an arrow pointing towards a bust? My thoughts were rudely interrupted by blondie pulling me in closer and making his voice a bit deep like when you try to sound like a guy but fail kind of deep. "Or do you prefer the princely type?" He was _way too_ close by this point. I pushed him off and stepped back. "Well it's been really fun guys, but I have to go water my mom-I mean garden". I quickly headed outside with Hikari which was a **_huge_** mistake. I wasn't even expecting it to happen! I had bumped into an expensive looking bust and knocked it over. It was my lucky day! Of all things I could've tripped on, it was a banana peel. I don't even want to know how it had gotten there.

"Well then..." said four eyes waltzing over, he fixed his glasses and continued "That antique bust was imported from Europe and it was from a very important guest of ours that had stayed here for several year. It was going to be bid at an auction for 90 million yen. Surely you can't repay that."

I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart.

"Oooh, we should make him the club's dog!" Said the two evil twins in sync. "Tell my mom that I love her." I was ready to disintegrate. _  
><em>

"We can always make her a host." Suggested Haruhi. Everyone stared at her, except for myself. Meanwhile Hikari stared at a dark room on the side.

"Did you just say _she_?" Blondie looked shocked.

Four eyes confirmed blondie's question towards Haruhi. "If you would care to look at her records, you would have known Tamaki." He showed the laptop and some papers to the group, just to make sure that they knew I was a girl. There was a picture of me with much longer hair. I admit that I looked much more like a girl back then, but I mean, it was fun messing with the girls. To be honest my short hair looked much cooler on me.

"Ayame Yamato, a first year and an academic genius, along with her friend, Hikari Hoshino over there." Hikari was smoking some candy. "What? Haven't you ever seen a person smoke smarties?" They just stared and continued to listen to four eyes.

"They could have graduated at a young age, but decided not to."_ This guy is like the ultimate stalker. _"Ayame has boyish appearance, so she can very well make a nice addition to our club, which means more money." As much as it would be fun to just mess with some girls, I wasn't going to be a part of some club who only wanted me for money purposes. _  
><em>

Hikari then burst in out of nowhere. "She'll join on one condition!"

Blondie was over in the corner, mumbling to himself and turning to look at everyone once in a while. _  
><em>

"And that condition is...?" Four eyes asked.

"That _I_ can join too and help this loser here earn some yen!" Despite being called a loser, I wanted to give her a hug.

"Well we can probably get double the money..." Four eyes drifted away in thought.

"Boss, won't this be a problem?" The twins asked the sad blonde.

He looked back from the corner and quickly recovered. "Don't you see this young lady wants to help her dear friend?" He said putting his arms around their shoulders. The gingers nodded and then smiled devilishly._  
><em>

"Well boss, if she's here, then guys will come."

Blondie looked at them blankly. "And your point is?"

"Our point is..."

"They'll discover..."

"Haruhi's a girl!" The both of them finished.

"No! Not my sweet, pure daughter, Haruhi!" Blondie ran to her, then hugging her like a child not wanting to let go of their toy.

"They can't take her away!" Haruhi looked like she was struggling to get free. I looked away and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? Actually what did Hikari get me into? _

Four eyes had walked towards me. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves." He pushed up his glasses. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, a second year student and manager of this dear idiot over there is the founder of this club, Tamaki Suoh. His father owns this school." Kyoya 'Four eyes' pointed over to Tamaki, who was in the emo corner once again. It was no wonder I had heard his name before. Kyoya's name was also familiar, but I wasn't going to think of that right now.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first years along with Haruhi Fujioka, which I presume you have met." I nodded. "Those three are in your class. Surprised you haven't noticed" It then hit me that the twins were also in my class; I felt really late. They usually just talked to Haruhi so I didn't really notice until now.

"The "little" boy over there eating cake is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny Senpai as he is referred to by most of our clients, as well as ourselves. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori as we all call him; both are currently third years and are related to one another. You'll get to know more as time goes by."

"Wait, hold up just a second. Isn't that idiot over there supposed to be the one making this decision?"

"I'll just let him know. He'll end up making you a dog or something, might as well just be a normal host."

I nodded and looked around at the room. Hikari was over talking to Mori and the rest were just being plain childish; nothing I can't deal with. Kyoya turned to me, "Starting tomorrow you are officially a host." He handed me a few uniforms and the dress shoes that I would need. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Rewriting chapters is fun. I've been rewriting all these chapters lately o.o *Ignore this if you never read the previous version* ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WASTING YOUR TIME READING MY CRAPPY STORY! PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW DON'T WORRY I WON'T HUNT YOU DOWN OR ANYTHING, SO THANK YOU FOR READING!<p> 


	3. THE PHYSICAL EXAMS!

The sakura petals gently fell from the pink trees making the atmosphere cheery and light. "Welcome ladies!" We all said in sync. It seemed like we always said everything in sync, which is really creepy if you ask me. Today was the flower viewing reception; though we weren't viewing many flowers. I had already been with the hosts for a few weeks, along with my fellow comrade, Hikari. Apparently I hit it off with the ladies once the two red-heads involved me in their famous "homo-sexual brotherly act". It was torture! _Do you know how much I blushed?!_ I DON'T DO BLUSHING. BLUSHING IS NOT MY THING!

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts and dragged by the twins to a random table. _Speaking of the devil or should I say devils? _There were two girls right there. They all began talking about antiques apparently and something about Covent Garden and Portobello road. _Some Portobello mushrooms sound good right about now. Speaking about food, wonder what I'm making for dinner...  
><em>

I was snapped out of my delicious food daydream, to see that Kaoru had burned his finger. _Oh boy, here we go...  
><em>

"Kaoru!" The other said reaching for his brothers finger and beginning to suck on it (A/N:please don't think wrong). The girls watched intently as if watching yaoi or something else along those lines.

"Honestly Kaoru you have to be more careful. From now on keep your eyes on me, okay?" Insert barfing noises here.

"Yes, Hikaru."

I looked at them both and shook my head. It's not that I didn't find it attractive, it's that I didn't find it attractive. _Why do girls get so worked up about this anyway? _

"Ahhh, it's overwhelming, I can't take it!" If you can't take it go throw yourself in a hole.

The one with the bobbed haircut then spoke. "You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who knows when it'll happen again?" Well it always happens, so I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Suddenly four eyes appeared. "You're absolutely right mademoiselle..." What's up with the sparkly auras all of a sudden and the harp? "All beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again..." He's up to those "get money quick" schemes. "And that's why I've compiled this picture book, which contain photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them, I'll discount the whole set for you." He's definitely evil, but what bothers me is, when the hell did he take pictures.

Both girls rapidly raised their hands. Both saying "I'll take them!" I turned to the twins. "Well now we know how the club makes extra money."

"But I have to wonder.." Hikaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished.

"I had the exact same question earlier."

Kyoya is honestly the ultimate stalker and trust me, I've been stalked before. I sat at the table next to the peppy girls. "Ayame-kun you have such a pretty name, but why is it a girl's?" I had almost forgotten that my name was a girl's name. "Well my mom kind of wanted a girl, but she said even if I were to be a boy she would still name me that. And as you can see that is my name as of the day I was born."

The girls looked at me with such happy expressions. "Well it really suits you. Say when is your birthday?"

The twins then butted in, "Yeah when_ is_ your birthday? You never told us, don't you love us Ayame" I never really told anyone my birthday-except for Hikari- I just found no use in telling someone, but it's all the same to me.

"No I don't and it's August 7th" They kind of stared at me a while.

"Isn't that when the star festival is held?" The on girl asked. I nodded. "Then we will be sure to buy you presents for your special day." The girls said. Funny how they don't really know me and would do such a kind thing. A few minutes later we were out over the field. Haruhi and I sighed, relieved. The girls were somewhere out of sight. Creeper blondie then appeared. Cue the pokemon music!

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"You having a good time?"

"Tamaki Senpai..."

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well..."

I get a feeling he's _too_ attached to her.

"...But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

Boy would I agree.

"Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." I just nodded; I was too exhausted from the day. _  
><em>

"_You noticed! _Yes today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall fall for me soon." A heart appeared out of no where. I sweat dropped while Haruhi's expression turned to an irritated one._ How can this guy live such a carefree life?_

The twins then took us a few feet away from the creep, "So Ayame, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" The gingers asked. "Now that I think about it, nope." I said looking at them both.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi said.

"It sounds complicated, besides, when am I ever going to go to France?"

Hikaru then spoke. "I think the four of us should take it together though , it makes perfect sense."

"We _are_ in the same class" They said together. out of the corner of my eye I saw them looking over to Tamaki. I shrugged, it was none of my business.

"How about we look at some more while we're at it then." Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their arms on our shoulders. There were many interesting courses like German, Spanish, Photoshop, and all these others. I decided to go with Spanish since it sounded interesting. "So you're going with Spanish, huh?" Hikaru asked. I nodded and continued to look at the paper to see if I would change my mind.

-Over at Tamaki corner-(Note this is not Ayame)

Tamaki went to his so called emo corner, but this time it was the tree. He had been interrupted by the twins and his precious Haruhi had been taken away. He was talking to mommy aka Kyoya or the demon king if you will.

"Hey, mommy dear." The rich blonde said;well I can't say poor, I mean he's not poor in the least. Anywho let's go on with this narration of some sort.

"What is it now _daddy_?" Kyoya asked with his clip board in hand. Weird if you ask me. But I'm just a narrator so my opinion in this doesn't matter.

"I have a new theory," The blonde spoke. "I mean it's just my hypothesis," He looked over to the sparkling bunch.

"but it seems that by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Tamaki was stricken by lighting that came our of the blue.

Now it was time to educate our idiot with random pie charts that came from god knows where! "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi." He then switched to the other chart. "Meanwhile your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent."

"WAHHH I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" The blonde covered his ears as if that was going to help him somehow.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had been taken away from our conversation by Tamaki. <em>Just when I was about to explain how Hikari smokes smarties. <em>

"Hello my short everyday person."

"Hey Hikari, what have you been up to?"

"You know, just telling the ladies my manly stories."

"Sounds interesting, tell me later." She nodded and we turned to watch what Tamaki was up to.

"Listen Haruhi, I don't want you hanging out with those shady twins from now on! That goes for you too Ayame!" He said looking over.

"Aww, but they're more fun!"

The twins came in protesting. "Hey who you callin' shady?" Hikaru yelled

"Yeah take a good look at yourself boss." Said Kaoru next. Couldn't have said it better myself honestly. _  
><em>

"Yes that's it." Richie Mc rich said making some strange noises. "Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you guys are girls from everyone in this school any longer.!"

"How exactly are you planning on doing that?" I questioned.

"He can't do it to save his life." Hikari responded.

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to the girl you used to be." Clearly it was directed at Haruhi. "So go surround yourself with girl friends and start leading a wholesome life." He cried.

"Who are you calling daddy?" She questioned. Kyoya wrote away in that notebook of his while Haruhi just looked irritated. Tamaki started to shake Haruhi telling her, "So do it! Change back now, change right now!"

"Again why am I here?" I mumbled almost questioning my existence. Demon king then appeared. "Because of the broken bust and Miss Hoshino."

"Oh right..."

"At least you didn't have to go sell drugs." Hikari said.

The twins were then doing some kind of weird sign and swayed side to side. "You don't have to rush things she's gonna be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru continued.

"Physical...Exams?" Haruhi and I questioned. They all stared at us like a were crazy; even Hikari who was also probably clueless, _if_ Mori didn't already tell her.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said.

"That means, they're going to discover we're manly girls."

Haruhi agreed. "There's no doubt. They're gonna know we're girls."

"Well they kinda know about Hikari so no biggie." I laughed a little.

The hosts were all blown away by our little statement, well except for Kyoya. I sometimes wonder if he's ever shocked deeply by things.

~~~Next Day~~~

Today was the day before the exams! Tamaki was day dreaming creepily about something.

"He must be having a great day dream." Hunny said happily as usual.

"Probably something perverted about Haruhi." I commented.

"He's kinda freaking me out." Hikaru stated.

The rich blonde then snapped out of it. "Envious Hikaru? This is all a part of my strategy." _Where'd the rose background come from? _"While you've wasted your time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." And that is something I don't even wanna know.

Tamaki sighed blissfully. "This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy..." _Wait we're in an anime? Isn't that breaking the fourth wall though?! _"Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests." _And that would make us?_

"Yeah then what are we?" Asked the twins.

Tamaki then pointed to the whole group. "You boys and girls, are the homo-sexual supporting cast."

"YAY!" Hikari was pretty enthusiastic about it.

"I'm pretty neutral about that."

"So Mori, are you from Tennessee, cause you're the only ten I see." Nice pick-up line Hikari.

Tamaki drew a line on the floor; I'm not even gonna question it. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."

"You gotta be kidding." I said along with the twins.

The atmosphere went from silly to serious quick "Hey listen boss..." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan and Yumi-chan are really girls, then they won't be able to be in the host club." Said Hunny. I'm pretty okay with the nickname now.

Tamaki turned pale like as if he saw some ghost or something.

"_But_," Hunny continued. "if they started wearing girls clothes, I bet they'd be even cuter than they are now~!"

"You do realize I'm right here, right?"

"Awww they called Ayame cute!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"They dressed like regular girls when they were in middle school right?" Hikaru asked. I nodded. "Well you must have been popular with the boys and Haruhi too."

I replied back. "Not really." I laughed a bit. I was popular with the ladies.

"Liar." Hikari yelled.

"Shuuuuuush!"

"Well according to my investigative report someone would declare their undying love to Haruhi at least once a month. And as for Ayame Random guys would also come up to her and confess." Such a stalker...

"So I see. The boss wouldn't even be able to get close to Haruhi." Kaoru said.

The other continued the torture for Tamaki "But we'd be able to get close to her because we're in class with her all day we would also have Ayame." They smiled mischievously at me for a sec.

The king continued with his strange noises uttering out a "No way". The opening of a door was then heard. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrows physical exams! So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess"

She blinked two times. "Sure." I went off to the side and sighed. _I can't wait to go home!_ "And you too Ayame! Promise me!" The least I wanted to be called was a princess, but if Tamaki is so determined _why not_? I shrugged. "Okay then." I smiled a bit. Eh, there wouldn't be a way for me to pay off my debt anyway.

"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them." The ginger on the right said. _  
><em>

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

Suddenly a board labeled "Conceal Haruhi and Ayame's gender" appeared out of the blue. You know I'm not as surprised anymore, but I would seriously like to know how they do it. Below that was "also named 'Operation: I swear Haruhi and Ayame are boys' is underway!". They kept talking about some formation and stuff. I looked back at Haruhi. She assumed that 'I got it' emotion/position/whateveryouwannafrakincallit and said "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, well actually we, we can't be hosts and therefore can't repay our debt." Yup that's the reason, that's totally the reason Haruhi. It's not cause you know they actually like you or anything, it's totally because of the debt . Totally. She started mumbling to herself and the let out a giggle kind of laugh thing.

"Well just for the record I'm here because it's her fault." I pointed to Hikari who was talking about pasta and how it feels like it's staring back at you. She was talking about it with Mori who responded with his usual nod.

"Are you guys saying you hate being hosts?! That you hate this club?!" Richie Mc blondie yelled.

"Pretty much." I nodded, pushing some hair away from my eyes.

"Well to be honest I have to say yes." We have so much in common.

These statements made the bi-polar king go into his emo corner of denial. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do you know."

I agreed. "What she said. Besides, Hikari and I can pay it off some other way."

The silent one then spoke his words of wisdom. "Fancy Tuna." Haruhi and I both were in shock. "Fancy Tuna? Did he just say that magical delicious word?"

"Oh that's right..." Well he recovered quickly. "...you didn't get the chance to eat any during last episodes party..._did you_? You either Ayame." He looked back with white eyes and a creepy pedophile smile. If I hadn't known Tamaki I would've thrown him off the balcony and punched the guy a few times.

"Did you hear that? They haven't eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Hikaru started whispering. Those damn twins. "Wow talk about difficult childhoods." One day I'll get those two.

"If only Haru-chan and Yummi could stay in the host club, they'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever they want." Why Hunny?! Why?! I thought you were the innocent one?! Don't tempt me with _food_!

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just cause I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." She laughed nervously. I gave her the yes-you-would look. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" That's Haruhi for you!

"Where do I sign up?" I said smiling more than I had ever in my life probably, most likely...let's just go with definitely. The hosts lit up. Well at least there's food involved, it's not like there wasn't before, but _still._

"Ayame you're such a fatty!" Hikari yelled from across Tamaki's corner.

"Hey that's my corner!"

"Finder's keepers, losers weepers!" She stuck out her tongue and started to laugh hysterically. _Well if I only have to deal with all this for the rest of my life, it won't be that bad. Right? Tell me I'm wrong. _I looked towards Haruhi who had the same expression as me. "Well it's not that bad right?" We looked back at the group trying to pry Hikari from Tamaki. "NO! DOn'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE DARK ONE! NO!"

-The _Next_ Day-

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly." The speaker announcement lady said. "All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." I got up and started walking with the Hitachiins and Fujioka. Guess Hikari went on in early even though we were supposed to wait for announcements "So what's the deal with this formation 'A' thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked curiously. I was also curious about it, and for some reason they didn't tell us. "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam ya' get at any other school." Hikaru said this as if he had ever been to a...poor?...middle class?...my point is, he said it like he had been to any other school except a rich one.

"Yeah why would a physical exam be different for us just because we're rich?" Oh I can think of many thing Kaoru. _Many_.

"Huh you're right. If you think about it that way." Haruhi said.

"Well we'll see once we get in. I bet it's all fancy and crap." I said as the doors were opened. A shining light came from inside and then the faces of many doctors and nurses were revealed. "Welcome students!" They said in unison as if saying "We've come to touch your bodies in inappropriate places!" I was creeped out.

"See I told you Haruhi! I was right!"

"W-What is all this?" She asked slouching.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru leisurely said walking past us.

"The usual." Kaoru said behind his brother.

"The usual?" We both questioned. Both of us walked in grudgingly. The twins were going to go get their height measured.

"Mr. Yamato?"

"Yes?" Must be my nurse. Where are those bunch of idiots?

"I'm your nurse for the exams, please come this way." _Please don't touch my body. Anything but that. _I looked to the side. Wait why are Mori and Hunny dressed like doctors? Are they cosplaying as Stein? (A/N:Soul-Eater ref /shot) What the hell? "Mori? Hunny?" They shushed me. "But you guys are too obvious..." Then BAM! Demon King Kyoya appears! I stopped having lost the nurse.

"I brought those two for backup just in case something happens."

"But why the doctor costumes though?" Both Haruhi and I questioned.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises just make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"Huh?" We both said. It's kind of getting creepy. Anyway, aside from that, some girl was screaming of joy just cause she lost two whole kilograms from this time last year. Good for her. You go girl! I'm real freaking hungry!

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi said looking over.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of freaking me out. It just feels too fake." I added.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman." Kyoya stated. "This may be a school, but it's also a business.; therefore he wants to keep the students happy. After all most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home, so this is just a formality." _So I'm here for nothing? Damn rich kids_. I continued walking with the nurse who had just found me. I was waiting for their so called 'plan' to com into action.

A few minutes later a crowd of super fan girls of the Hitachiin brothers were gathered around. I came out to take a look to see what they were up to now. Hikari had gone along with them. I was just hoping she wouldn't go shirtless on us all from here on out. The nurse told them they could undress behind the curtain. _  
><em>

"It makes no difference to me."

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain?"

"Same here! What's to hide?" Hikari began, while unbuttoning her shirt. I looked towards Mori who had that type of expression your parent has when they're about to tell you not to do _ s_lowly began to unbutton one by one revealing a large, overgrown green t-shirt (A/N: You weren't expecting that were you, you pervs?). Well my expectations were met so why not have a bit more fun?

"Take it off, take it off!" I began to chant so the girls would go along with it.

Sadly Blondie got here before anything else could happen. she tackled her to the ground, which must've hurt.

"GOAL! TOUCH DOWN!" Both gingers shouted.

The girls started screaming and chanting once again. "Take it off, take it off!" Strange how they know she's a girl.

"But boss the ladies want me!" Hikari began to protest as Tamaki dragged her away.

"Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya suddenly said appearing behind us. "What wrong with them?"

And cue the homo-sexual brotherly act! _**  
><strong>_

"...you don't seem to have a problem touching me at home when we play doctor..." I wish I hadn't heard that, oh boy I think I'm gonna puke. Suddenly I was being pulled by Mori and Hunny to an empty curtain place thing...yeah I'm not too familiar with the scientific terms. I was thrown in and caught by Hikari and Haruhi was caught by Tamaki. Except Tamaki caught her in a sort of sexual way and Hikari was more of the trust activity style of catch.

Haruhi's voice sounded surprised. "Ta-Tamaki senpai."

"You sound so cute when you're surprised!"

"He's definitely a pervert." I decided out loud.

Haruhi's name was called by the nurse; it was now her turn. I don't know what they were planning, but it must be something completely useless or something that'll at least create some kind of diversion.

"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived." Well that was a drastic change in tone _and_ mood. "You guys just stay here and wait okay?"

"But what are you gonna do?" Haruhi said a bit loudly.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect you." Aww look at the love birds!

"Get a room already you two!" I said.

"I promise I'll protect you Haruhi."

"Get a room!" I continued with Hikari joining in.

The "inevitable moment" finally arrived.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?"

All three of us girls took a peek at what was unfolding. The fan girls were all waiting on Haruhi.

"Guess we'll find out what they planned all along." I whispered. The suspense was in the air. I could literally hear heartbeats, but that's not the strangest thing this week. The suspense was lifted revealing none other than...Tamaki wearing a brunette wig. I jumped back bursting out in laughter. "No way they're going to believe him! This is too much!"

There was a murmur in the crowd "There's no denying it","Tamaki cosplaying as Haruhi?", or "Wait that's Tamaki right?". The poor girl put all her trust into him and this is what she gets? I wouldn't blame her if she was mad.

I looked back towards the two girls. Haruhi was face down on the floor while Hikari just patted her on the back telling her how the 'dark one' would solve everything. I heard the twins bursting out into laughter just like I had. This was too much even for me. I laughed again hearing the commotion outside. Outside you could hear Tamaki screaming his head off at the twins. Oh gosh they've sure made my day. "This is payback for calling us the homo-sexual supporting cast." I heard Hikaru say, letting out a laugh after that.

Tamaki pulled the curtain away a bit. "I'm sorry...uh...they figured it out."

"Haruhi used leer!" I said out loud. Tamaki screamed out like a girl. _  
><em>

Kyoya then came in. "Ayame, Haruhi, Hikari, ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked with curiosity

"I've set up a separate room for you two, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

I looked around to see if Hikari was anywhere. A note was found instead. "Dear lovely manly man girls, I've gone off to wonderland to hang out with the Dark one and many more people. Don't come for me. PppppppspspspspspspspppppS. I'm a unicorn...~!"_ Definitely Hikari. _

Hikari came in like a minute after reading that note. "The dark one's not there. My body is ready/"

"That's great. Anyway..." I turned my attention back to the group.

"Turns out the doctors here today are all on staff from one of Kyoya senpai's family hospitals." Hikaru shrugged along with his brother. "Would have been nice if he said something to us sooner."

"I had to get my revenge too." I didn't expect this, but then again I did. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homo-sexual, or otherwise." He smiled. Well he _is_ 'mommy' after all. I chuckled.

"What are you laughing about Ayame?" Kyoya asked looking in my direction.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I smiled back at him.

Kyoya and the rest led us there and off we went on our merry way. Haruhi opened the door. "I've been made aware of your situation. Please disrobe for me over there." That sounded pretty wrong, but whatevs. Hikari had finally gotten her wish of stripping.

-Meanwhile at Tamaki headquarters-

The boys walked back to wait for Haruhi and Ayame. All of a sudden, a really high pitched girly scream came out of nowhere. The guys looked in the direction of this supposed girl. "The doctor grabbed me by the shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me. I was so terrified." The girls kept talking about how if it was a pervert. Well kids this goes to show ya' that even the finest of schools has it's flaws!

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said in his thoughtful pose.

"What do you mean~?" Hunny asked.

"Well a bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospitals doctor. I thought he was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins asked the knuckle headed four eyes.

"Well it's no big deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

The one guy spoke to the girl. "Tell me miss did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes sir! He ran off to the special boys' clinic."

The group deadpanned for a moment. "Haruhi! Ayame! Hikari!" Narrator! Anyone?

-Back to Ayame-

Haruhi and I started taking off our shirts. Hikari was already down to her bras cause of how badly she wanted to strip. Suddenly a man appeared. _Yippee! A pervert!_

"No it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet."

"Haruhi! Tama-chan kick!" TOUCHDOWN! That's happened a lot today.

The twins came in. "To protect the world from devastation."

Next Kyoya. "To unite all people within our nation."

Now Mori. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

Then Hunny. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

And wait for it. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Tamaki

"Wait why are you quoting Team Rocket?" I asked, confused.

Tamaki then butt in. "Come on guys we've rehearsed this a bunch of times!"

"Oh right! It was operation 526 not 144."

"Mind if we step outside and do this again?" Tamaki asked.

Both Haruhi and I just stared, "Okay?"

"From the top boys!"

and once again they came in with a dramatic kind of entrance.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine."

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to overlook."

"The hideous wickedness in this world."

Tamaki handed his shirt over to Haruhi, while I just put my blazer back on. Hikari being the person she is, didn't put anything over herself so I made her put on my shirt. Hikaru then noticed and handed over his shirt to me instead. "Thanks" I whispered

"That's what makes up the host club!"

"We're here! Watch out!"

The doctor looked terrified. Well can't blame him after what Tamaki and the rest did. "Please don't hurt me!" He cried. "Spare me my life!" He started to bow.

"Uh..." Haruhi started.

"I'm a doctor." The guy began. Suddenly it changed into his life story. "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" One twin started.

"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor." The other said."Unless you're a quack." This time it was both.

"I know, I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

Basically it was because of how he was careless about the "I owe you's" aka financial problems.

"And that was it they left me forever." He continued. "I know I'm terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt." Tamaki started crying. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I came here, to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students.

The twins' commentary continued. "Well of course, you _are_ wearing a lab coat."

"Anyone would mistake you."

"And then it happened..." Yabu continued on. "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming and before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Both childish Tamaki and Yabu cried together.

Kyoya then spoke up. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" wait, there's an Ouran _public_ high school?

Both of them stopped crying. "Yeah, that's right."

"I figure that might be the case. This is Ouran _Academy_ a _private_ institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." That's shadow king for ya'. It would be kind of obvious she doesn't go here though, I mean with all the fanciness this school has to offer.

And more of the comments continued. They're too hard on the poor guy. "Man that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said. "I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

"Wow Kyo-chan I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school~!"

"I'm not." I stated.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Both of us had given Hikaru a look.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter. "Well this is a change in attitude, but that's just your typical bipolar king for you.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya went to go get one and the man thanked us going on his way to find that daughter of his. I just hoped that everything went well.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him" Kaoru said.

"Well then that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.

"I guess so." I never knew he could change into a _caring_, sympathetic kind of idiot. The more you know.

"I'm sorry you guys but could you please leave?"

"Eh?!" They all said surprised.

"Haruhi are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?! You too Ayame?!"

We both laughed. "Don't be stupid senpai, we just gotta finish our physical exams. As male students of course." Haruhi said.

"But we're not doing it cause of the food."

"We're doing it to pay off our debt." We both grinned.

"I'm totally doing it for Mori."

"I think we all knew that..."

"You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped at her giving her a huge hug. Well my days won't ever be boring, that's for sure.

"CUT IT OUT SENPAI! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Red card!" The twins yelled. "Tamaki senpai's the real pervert!"

I started laughing "You got that right!"

"I don't care! Get out! Would you guys just get out of here!?"

And thus began the wonderful story of how we got closer with the hosts.

**Thanks for reading! this is the longest thing I will ever write I think...there's more to come so ...REVIEW! FAVORITE! YEAH! ;D Hope you enjoyed! A filler chapter is next...heheheheheheeheh. Love you all my fluffy alpacas! **


	4. HOUSE TIME!

I walked from the "commoners market" back to our beloved Ouran. Haruhi hadn't come to school today due to her being sick today; it wasn't anything I couldn't handle though. I carried the pack of coffee back to the club room and opened the door to the stupid flower petals, which landed all around me. _How do they afford all this? There are starving children for crying out loud! _

"Don't expect me to clean those up." Usually I wouldn't be this mean to them, but I was too tired and really needed some sleep.

"Ayame, are you always this beautiful?"

"What do you want, Blondie?"

"Mommy, Ayame is being mean! All I said was that she was pretty and she didn't even take the compliment!" Like always he went into that emo corner in which mushrooms were starting to grow out of.

"That's really none of my concern, Tamaki." Kyoya sort of glanced up and gave me what looked to be an amused look.

I sighed, "Fine, what would you like Tamaki?"

"That's more like it my beautiful daughter!"

"Just tell me already!"

"Will you make us coffee? The way you commoners make it!" I gave him the Haruhi stare and went to get the coffee they made me buy. I made it and served them the coffee and got about a million thanks and a suffocating hug from Tamaki. They're really addicted to coffee, meanwhile I'm content with my tea.

"No problem" I said sighing once more. The night before I had stayed up all night because Hikari wanted to talk about how if Mori were a plant, he'd be a cactus. I don't even know why I stayed up with her honestly. Before I could go on a whole rant to Four Eyes about it, I felt not one, but two pairs of hands around me. _Hikaru and Kaoru._

"What do you want? I'm tired and I don't wanna do anything at the moment guys."

"But we wanna play~" Hikaru whined.

"Well I don't, don't you get the hint?" Note: when tired I am easily irritated.

"But you played with Hunny!" They both whined, hugging me in the semi-sexual manner.

Hunny came running towards us. "Yumi-chan!" He gave me that nickname since apparently my name sounds like you're about to say 'Ayummi'.

It was already too late to stop Hunny from jumping to me. We all fell back; luckily I fell on the twins and Hunny's as light as a feather, so I didn't get hurt one bit.

"Ow." The twins said both rubbing their heads.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" I said, loudly laughing.

"No fair!" The twins pouted.

"How is it not fair?! I won fair and square! Right Hunny?!" Hunny nodded agreeing.

The twins started poking my sides. "We won't stop tickling you until we get the points we deserve!" I hate that I'm ticklish, I really wish I wasn't.

"HUNNY USE ATTRACT!" I managed to say this despite almost dying of laughter. The twins turned to look at Hunny who was trying to be seductive for some reason. I was just thankful it gave me time to run away from those devils. Once they noticed I had slipped away from their clutches of evil tickles, they started to chase after me.

"Come here!"

"We're not done with you just yet!"

Before both of the gingers could catch up, I fell flat on my face.

"Ugh, why is it always a banana peel?" I sat up and rubbed my nose, noticing that Tamaki was in the corner once again. He should just move to that corner.

"I'm such a bad father! Haruhi will never forgive me! I didn't even notice she was gone! What kind of father am I?!" Cue the dramatic crying!

"Tamaki, Haruhi's just sick, she'll be back tomorrow." He looked at me with_ the_ eyes as if telling me to make him feel better or something. "Would it make you feel better if we were to go to my house?" What harm could a single rich kid do? Oh wait, that means I'll be bringing the whole crew along too. _Yipee!_ Come to think of it, where was Hikari?

Tamaki's eyes lit up with sparkles and he resumed to that 'look at me I'm so important' pose. "Gentlemen time to pack up and see a Ayame's house!"_  
><em>

"Why are we going to a commoners house, boss?"

"Have some respect you common rich prick!"

While Blondie and Hikaru argued, I talked to Kaoru about the other clubs in the school. Hunny came and jumped on my back, making the conversation drift off into something else.

"Yumi-chan, is your house real big? Or is it like a rock?"

"It's definitely not rock sized Hunny" I giggled a bit.

"So, you interested in another club Ayame? I heard it's pretty good for your college application." Kaoru continued the conversation from before. Hunny got off my back and went somewhere else.

"I was just a bit curious, I mean I don't see them around a lot. Then again, I'm stuck here for most of the day." I shrugged.

I saw Four eyes from the corner of my eye. I turned to him and he was typing away on that laptop of his, which made me ask the following question, "Hey what are you always typing?"

He looked up from the screen and fixed his glasses in that way that would make the glare appear. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled and returned into his secretary state.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I mumbled to myself. My sleeve was tugged by Hunny asking me what cake I wanted him to bring. i made the mistake os saying any will do.

"Ayame, why don't you love us?" The twins came out of the blue; they startled me just a bit.

"Yeah, Ayame. All we wanna do is play with you for a while."

"First off, I don't like you, but then I don't exactly hate you. Second off, stop touching me for like a second. And third of all, I played with you literally 20 minutes ago!"

They stuck their tongues out at me. "You're not fun at all!" I did it back at them.

"We should most likely get going, it's going to get late." Kyoya said interrupting the little battle we were having.

I nodded and Hunny came along beside me holding my hand. The rest all followed behind like little ducks, except they were taller than me, _a lot_ taller.

-About an hour later-

Hunny had fallen asleep along the way so I offered to carry him since Mori was already carrying like six boxes of cake; all because Hunny couldn't decide. We were almost arriving to my house; we would've been here earlier if it wasn't for Tamaki stopping along the way to marvel at a 'commoners flower' as he called it. Mori had offered to carry Hunny many times, but I didn't mind. After countless minutes of Tamaki stopping to talk to trees and old women, we _finally_ arrived to my house. My house was pretty far from Ouran, but it was farther away from my previous school, so I'm not complaining. My house was cottage like and located in a place with tons of plants, trees, and good things like that.

"Hey we're here." I said Hunny yawned and rubbed his eyes. Once Hunny was completely awake his eyes grew huge at the sight my house.

"Whoa Yumi-chan! It's so pretty!" Hunny hopped off my back and started spinning around, and doing the normal stuff he does.

"I have to say, it's pretty exceptional." Kyoya looked up from his notebook and stopped writing for a while.

"Thanks I guess."

I looked towards our 'king'. "This is a commoners home!?" Tamaki asked amazed.

"I never said I was poor, so I don't know where you got that from."

"Wait, you're not a commoner?!" Tamaki asked as if his whole life was a lie.

"Nope, you could say I'm more middle class."

"Mommy why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?!" Tamaki asked, shaking me the way he does with Haruhi.

"I thought you knew! Stop shaking me!"

Kyoya was too busy writing away in his notebook to help anyone out. I was finally released from Blondie's grip on me. I noticed the devils weren't here.

"Where the freak are the twins?" I looked around the house and went into the garden. Voices were heard on the other side; I opened the gate.

"Hey don't touch that!"

"Whoops!" The flower pot fell, making it scatter into hundreds of pieces. "Don't worry we can pay for it~" They said waving it off like nothing and just walking away.

"Stop right there!"

They turned around. "What do you want? I thought you didn't want to play with us."

"Is that all you think about? You can't just leave this on the ground. clean it up!"

"But it's not our house."

"It _is_ your house"

"That still doesn't mean you're not supposed to clean it up. You're the ones who dropped it."

"Fine." They said sighing. "What are we supposed to do exactly?"

"Figure it out. Now go, Shoo." I walked away and went back to the front.

"Now for the moment you've been waiting for!" I bowed dramatically, like one of those ring masters and then went to open the door. Once in the hosts looked around taking a look at every single little thing.

"It's like a doll house~!" Hunny went on into the dining room like if he knew my house, and set down the cakes. "I wanna see your room next Yumi-chan~"

"Sorry, but my room is off-limits." I suddenly heard what I think was either a bird's mating call or Hikari going in for one of her famous hugs. _  
><em>

"KYAKYAKYAAAAAA!"She hugged me from behind making me fall to the floor. "AYAME! I MISSED PETTING YOUR HEAD!" I had completely forgotten she went to the U.S. I think that was part of the reason for me staying up with her all night.

"HEEEEY!" She yelled. "I came back from America!"

"I can see," I pushed her off of me and we sat on the floor. "I like your new hairstyle."

"Thanks, apparently all hairstyles were 50% off in this one shop we went to." Her hair was for the first time dyed completely blue; really short, almost boy like, and it had a few orange streaks here and there.

"I forgot to tell you when I called, but I'm richer than Tamaki now!"

"Congrats." I said clapping. "How'd you get richer than you already are?"

"Let's just say I just won this thing called the million dollar bowl thing; I forgot what it's called, but who cares." Hikari was what you would call a secret millionaire or billionaire if you will. She was just some rich person who just happened to be one of those people who like to live with others and doing things independently.

"Richer than you already are?" Mori happened to pick up on that. These were the most words he had said the entire week.

"Yeah, Hikari's some rich prick who happens to live with commoners; go figure."

"A sexy rich prick to you."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT A COMMONER!?" Tamaki all of a sudden burst in.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Hikari continued. "I own one of your companies now king~" Hikari began to giggle.

"Wait, what?"

"Your father just sold it to me; said it was going down in business. I'm happy to say that it is now way up in the charts! By this rate I'll be richer than Kyoya!" Four Eyes happened to have some handy charts with him. "Dang, but hey at least I'm rich" she said shrugging.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE RICH?!" Tamaki started to yell.

"Well you never asked and I was pretty sure Ayame told you, but guess not. "

"Did you know about this mommy?"

"Not at all..."

"Hey!" The twins came in right on time. They were carrying the pieces of the pot and asked where to put them. I pointed towards the recycling bin.

"Oh hey Hikari." Kaoru said.

"Hello my friend, how's business going?"

"Pretty good, we've been selling a lot of clothing in these past few weeks."

"I'm gonna need a whole bunch of clothing, we'll discuss this at a later date though."

"So why'd you cut it?" I asked on a slightly different topic.

"To commemorate my trip to America of course! And again, 50% off! 50% man!"

I looked around the room still on the floor and caught Mori staring in Hikari's direction.

"Hey Mori!" Hikari got up and went to give him a hug. Mori didn't seem like a big hugger so he awkwardly returned it.

"Get a room!" I said loudly, getting up from the wooden floor. "So are we gonna eat cake or what?" Everyone nodded and sat in the dining room table. It hadn't been used in such a long time so why not today? I went into the kitchen with Hunny to get some plates and silverware.

"Should we use these?" I asked pointing to some fancy blue plates that had butterflies on them. So fancy. He nodded and helped me with the tea cups. I went into the dining room and then back to the kitchen to make some tea.. I decided to make mint tea since there wasn't anything else apparently. I went to my backyard where I hadn't noticed that Kyoya was not with the group. He was looking at the roses and a few other plants, looking like his usual interested self. I walked towards him and stood beside Four Eyes for a few seconds before he started to talk about how nicely tended these plants were.

"I basically live alone, so I've been tending to this garden since I remember." I went over to the mint patch and started to pick some out.

"You could win a lot of money this way, you know that Ayame?"

"Is money all that you think about?" I asked looking up, in return I got a chuckle.

"Foreigners truly are interesting."

I started at him. _How did he know? _

"Before you question me, I know many useful things," with that he fixed his glasses, smiled and turned to go inside.

I shook my head and got what I needed. Once inside, I started to make the tea and let it do its thing till it was ready. Hunny had set the table in the dinning room where Hikari and Tamaki were fighting over which tea was better. They slowly went into how toast should be light instead of burnt.

"First off," Hikari began, "...toast is never _EVER _supposed to be burnt. It's supposed to be at that kind of flakey feeling, but not soft."

"So like medium toast?" I joined on in.

"More like Medium legit toast . You feel me?"

"I feel ya'."

Hunny opened one of the three boxes which contained tiramisu (one of my favourites by the way). We all ate cake while we waited for the tea to be ready. Once it was ready we continued to eat more cake and discussed how we should all start a band.

Five board games later, it was already somehow past mifnight and we were all tired.

"Guess we get to sleep with Ayame!" Said the twins.

"Ya-wait no! I don't know what you'll do to me while I sleep!"

"SHE'S MINE! MINE MINE _MINE_!" Hikari hugged me like a protective bird mother.

"Fine, we didn't want to sleep with her anyway," They smiled at eachother evilly, "We'll sleep with Mori-san instead~He won't mind."

"Ooooh, they got you." I laughed, these things always turn out in some adventure, so why not laugh?

"See if I care!" Before anything was done Kyoya came in and interuppted.

"I suspected that this was going to happen, so I called over a few employees of mine to bring clothes here. Of course it was when you guys weren't looking."

"That reminds me, I should probably change. Don't follow me, alright guys?" They all nodded and surprisingly stayed put, well expect for Hikari who didn't have anything packed. The both of us went into my room. There were only one pair of pjs and a pink night-gown.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Before our game could go down she already had the pjs on.

"You're mean!" I said going into the closet and puting on the gown. I came out of the closet and headed towards the door and opened it. Surprise surprise, the hosts were waiting outside. I wasn't gonna tell them all to leave, since the guest room was filled with a million boxes and stuffed animals for no reason at all.

"You guys are creepy, but anyway, I guess Hikari's sleeping with me and you all are sleeping on the floor."

"How about we fight over who's sleeping with Ayame guys?"Now how did I know something like this was bound to happen? Hmmmmm?

"She is wearing a dress after all." She gave me the evil twin smile.

"Bu-"

"Then it's settled! So who's joining in?" The twins raised their hands along with Hunny.

"Come on Kyoya, you know you want to!" _  
><em>

"No thank you, I much rather sleep on the floor." He responded.

"Well too late lover boy! Now it's time to play the 'Who gets to sleep with Ayame' game!"

"What are the rules?" The twins asked.

"It's simple really." Hikari continued "All you have to do is ring random people's door bells. Whoever does this without getting caught wins and gets to sleep with my dear beloved Ayame!"

"Alright then!" The twins said rather loudly.

"Shuuush, you'll wake the mice!"

"Is this what foreiners do for fun?"

"No Four Eyes, it's what my friend Hikari does for fun." I said smiling at him.

"Well, I don't back away from a challenge," he said with a smile of determination and a sparkle to his eyes. _  
><em>

Before we headed out, Hunny and Tamaki fell asleep. I got an extra blanket from the closet and put it on them; the group had went outside to wait for me. I gently closed the door and had started heading out. I had gotten some slippers before leaving. Everyone apparently had sweaters, except for me. It was a bit chilly, but not anything I couldn't bear. Hikari suggested some dorms that were near-by; the students were always up, so why not? A few minutes had passed, we watched who would last for the second round. Kaoru was eliminated in the first, he had gotten caught by a cranky old student who was apparently studying. Now the second round commenced! Hikaru was caught red-handed by some drunk students. Now it was all between Kyoya and Hikari.

"Don't go crying to your daddy when you lose."

"Who told you I was going to lose?"

Both of them started ringing door bells and knocking on doors till there was only one left. Kyoya went first, knocking on the door and then getting out of sight. He wasn't caught. I was hoping this would be a tie and I wouldn't have to sleep with Four Eyes, it all depended on Hikari now. She went up to the door and rung the bell instead. She ran away but not in time. She was caught.

"KYOYA YOU CHEATED!" She screamed from the door way, getting a rather confused look from the person. Mori went and got her; she wasn't too happy about that. We ran away from the girl threating to cut our heads off with razors. I was about to fall like always, but luckily Kaoru was the one that caught me in time. We continued to run for our lives and finally arrived at my house. We were all so tired that it didn't even matter who slept on the bed anymore. All I remeber was that I somehow got onto my bed and everyone else was just a blur to me.

-Next morning-

*Narrator screaming in the distance about how it's now her time to shine*

Everyone was sound asleep; the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Everyone was in some weird sleeping position; Kaoru was about to fall off the bed while his twin's back was on Tamaki; Tamaki was right side up and was probably suffocating due to Hikaru's weight; Hunny was cuddled with both Hikari and Mori; Hikari was hugging Mori, and finally, Ayame and Kyoya were looking like a cute cuddly couple. Hikari woke up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw the wonderful scene and in an instant took out her phone to take a picture.

"This one's for Twitter," She said quietly to herself.

She slowly snuck downstairs to make breakfast for the hosts and herself; Mori woke up and went downstairs to join Hikari. Most of the hosts started to wake up. This made them all seem like light sleepers, except for Kyoya and Ayame of course.

Kyoya woke up and yawned and then noticed that something felt warm. Well, someone that is. "Guess I got to sleep with her in the end." He seemed satisfied with himself.

"Time to wake up the clumsy princess." Kyoya flicked her head lightly.

"Please don't take away the warm chicken mom..." Ayame hugged Kyoya even tighter than she was. He then whispered something in her ear.

"Rise and shine princess."

Ayame started to rub her eyes with her free hand, then opening them. Her vision was a bit hazy. Her vision started to clear and she realized that she was hugging Kyoya for some odd reason.

She sat up quickly, "S-Sorry K-Kyoya." Her face was a nice shade of embarrassment. Kyoya stared for a while and got up. "Foreigners are weird." He mumbled and laughed to himself.

"H-Hey! Look who's talking! At least I'm not the one stalking people." Ayame stuck her tounge out at him.

"It'd be a shame if your face was to stay like that Ayame." Ayame mimicked him and got up from the bed.

"Come on Four Eyes, let's go." They went ahead down stairs. (A/N: If you're wondering, everyone did indeed brush their teeth. Morning hygene kids.)

Once downstairs the breakfast was already made; bacon, scrambled eggs and medium burnt toast.

"This looks delicious." The dark red head said sitting down.

Hikari then sat down."Well it _was_ made by yours truly."

"The muffin man? Or was it Flippy the dolphin?"

"Both."

"That's more amazing than anything I've ever heard."

The rest of the day was spent in the garden and helping around the house. Ayame enjoyed herself more than she ever had.

"So who's up for another sleep over?" Hikari yelled from the roof.

"No more sleep overs Hikari!" Ayame yelled to her. "And get down from there!"

"Mori catch me!" Nobody was hurt thankfully.

**So favourite, review and do what ever you kids do these days! Stay tuned for he next chapter, until then!**


End file.
